Jewelry and ornamental wristwatches are well known. Wristwatches available on the markets can be generally divided into mechanical and electronic types. Appearance designs for wrist watches include jeweled watch faces and interchangeable watch faces. Wrist watches that can be viewed from the top and from the side have also been described. See U.S. Ser. No. 10/031,375, filed by Hohenstein et al. This wrist watch is characterized by a unique watch mechanism and dial suspension system that enables viewing from the side of the watch rather than the traditional topview and incorporates a special mechanism for attaching a removable ornament, such as a jeweled sculpture, on the top without the need for any mechanical tools or other fastening devices. However, such a watch has never been manufactured so that the sculpture could be easily removed and replaced by the customer. The inventors, therefore, endeavored to develop a device that can employ multiple, beautiful ornaments on a novel watch with a rotating conical band that incorporates the utility of a watch and the beauty and elegance of a miniature gemstone sculpture or other objects d'art.